Polymeric coatings are often employed to protect substrates such as floors, including concrete floors, from damage due to abrasions, and spills, and also to impart increased surface texture to provide the floors with skid resistance. Typically, the substrate must first be prepared by various cleaning steps prior to application of polymeric coatings. Additionally, it is often desirable by workers in the art to apply a plurality of coatings over one another on such substrates. Since polymeric coatings often require or are possessed of relatively long cure times, it is typical for the entire operation of coating a substrate, such as a floor, to require more than one day's time. This requirement using methods and coating schemes of the prior art is an inconvenience, inasmuch as it causes the area of the substrate that is desired to be coated to be effectively out of service for the amount of time that the entire substrate preparation, coating step(s), and final curing time occurs. In most cases, this can be two days or more. The present disclosure provides various processes and coatings on substrates which can be completed within a single day.